They Were Banished
by Shenron-puppy and Dagger-kitty
Summary: Two girls get sent to the world of Immortal Rain, and they have some secrets that not even people in their world know about.
1. Their Appearance

Shenron-puppy: Yoha peoples, this is the fourth story that I am writing at once. And soon I shall start another Inuyasha fic so that makes five, then there'll be the yu yu hakusho one, so that makes somewhere around, six fanfics in all, WEE! I can do math!

Dagger-kitty: ya and I get to help with...one...two...three... I'll probably help with three of those. Great, we really like to do fanfics don't we.

Shenron-puppy: either that or we get really bored.

Dagger-kitty: Ya, thats probably it.

Shenron-puppy: ya, we are sad, anyway, on the track of Immortal Rain, it shall be an interesting story.

Dagger-kitty: true, now puppy do the disclaimer.

Shenron-puppy: We do not own Immortal Rain, we wish we did, for we would make Machika fall in love with Rain much sooner, I mean bark.

Dagger-kitty: don't give things away Shenron. Anyway, this ought to be an interesting fic.

Shenron-puppy: Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of a violin was heard thoughout the city, it wasn't very good though. It was coming from a priest with glasses, long blonde hair, and a black hat. He didn't notice that while he was playing a giant rift hole had opened just a few feet above him. At once two girls came out of the rift and landed just a few inches in front of him. He looked down at the two girls laying in front of him.

All at once they both sat back up and started argueing about some kind of book. "I thought I told you, you could only keep it till summer!" The girl with black hair and red tips that went to the middle of her back yelled, "I told you you could only keep it until summer!"

The other girl, the one with dark green hair with silver streaks that went to her shoulder held up her hand as though there was something there and said, quiet planly, "Yes, you did, but I am the one that wanted the-" She looked at her empty hand and started looking around her frantically.

"You lost my book! You lost my Immortal Rain book!" The first girl yelled at the second girl. "What were you thinking Shenron!"

"I had it right in my hand, I swear!" She stopped looking and stared at the priest. He stared back, the other girl noticed this and smacked the other in the back of her head.

"Its impolite to stare Shenron." The girl yelled at "Shenron."

"He was doing it first." Shenron argued back. They continued bickering and the priest went back to his playing. Soon another woman came by and threw a coin into the violin case. She was on her knees, her blonde hair falling down her back and was in a very slut like outfit.

"I've never heard a priest play so poorly," she said. The two stopped bickering and stared at the priest and the woman. Shenron stood up and pointed to the woman.

"You might want to move." She said very bluntly. The woman had stood up for it had started to rain.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked Shenron.

"I'm just saying in a few seconds an axe is going to fly by." Shenron said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you little-" she was cut off by the other girl pushing her. "What do you think your doing!"

Just then, Rain noticed that an axe was coming at him. Shenron pushed him out of the way just in time and it missed her hair by a centimeter. "Ah, the wonderful advantage to having short hair."

"Its a man dressed as a priest that plays the violin so badly that the sky cries." Machika said as the slut woman ran away. "just as granfather described. I've found you, methuselah"

"Um, Dagger, I think we should move." Shenron said poking Dagger. Dagger nodded and they both moved over a few steps.

"And you are..." The man said.

"You don't know the legendary assassin- Zol the Grim Reaper! Your luck has run out!" Machika yelled at the man.

"I can't believe it, we've been sucked into the world of Immortal Rain!" Shenron said excitedly.

"Shadow must have done this while we were argueing. How do you think we get back?" Dagger asked alitte more worried than excited.

"Simple, we have to find the book." Shenron said.

"And how do we fing that?"

"We travel with them, they might find it, so then we can find the book, and get back to our time."

"How do you know this?"

"Shadow told me once that if you get sent into a rift and the rift goes into a book to find the book to get back home." Shenron stated proudly. A rocket went off somewhere behind them.

"Ok then..." Dagger looked over to Machika and Rain. They had stopped fighting, and Machika was in a pile of boxes, while Rain was being dragged to a jeep. Machika walked up to one of the people from the jeep and started yelling at him. Shenron and Dagger went back to their conversation. "We have to make sure that we stick close to Machika and Rain. So you go with Rain and I'll stay with Machika."

"Got it." Shenron said. She walked over to the jeep and smashed her fist through the hood of it. The people around the jeep stared at Shenron, and all she did was walk over to the back of the jeep, pick up Rain, throw him over her shoulder, and walk off. She was almost 20 feet down the road before she noticed that Dagger wasn't following her. Machika was surprised beyond speech.

"Well, you coming or what?" Dagger asked her.

"What? Of course I am, this is my bounty, and I'm going to kill him with my own hands." Machika said. Dagger looked at her for a long time then started walking after Shenron. Machika watched them walk into the sun set with admiration, but then she remembered that they had her bounty. She ran after them and grabbed Shenron's arm before she Shenron got much farther.

"You are going to hand over my bounty right now, or you shall have Zol the Grim Reaper after y- Ahh," Shenron had picked her up and propped her over her shoulder as well. "What are you doing!"

"Just tell me how to get to your fuckin clock tower house." Shenron said, carrying the two down the street.

* * *

Shenron-puppy: If your confused about how Shenron and Dagger got there, don't worry, I shall explain in the next chapter.

Dagger-kitty: Why don't you just tell them now?

Shenron-puppy: Cause I still have to figure it out myself.

Dagger-kitty: -.-; you need to get a brain Shenron.

Shenron-puppy: I know, but anyway, please R&R, and we shall...um...give you a...um...I got nothin.

Dagger-kitty: just R&R please.

Shenron-puppy: And I hate androids!


	2. The fun is about to start

Shenron-puppy: Yoha peoples! And welcome to the second chapter of Immortal Rain, They Were Banished.

Dagger-kitty: Hello readers, I hope that we make this one better than the last!

Raven: OOO! THERES A BIRD OUTSIDE! CHASE, CHASE, MUST CHASE!

Shenron-puppy: isn't it fitting that a psycho person should have a psycho pet? Anyway, thats my cat, Raven.

Raven: Bark!

Dagger-kitty: I always thought that all cats meow, until I met that psycho and her pets.

Shenron-puppy: YA! I forgot about Garg, and Opacku! But they aren't here right now. -.-

Dagger-kitty: ya sure. Raven disclaimer please!

Raven: Bark! We don't own anything at all.

Shenron-Puppy: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 2

The ding of a clock sounded, one, two, three, four...Rain awoke and sat up. The clock rang twelve. He looked over and caught sight of his stuff. He grabbed it and was about to head over to the closest window, but he noticed someone sitting on the window sill. She was thin, and tall, with dark green hair that went to the middle of her back and a silver streak going down the left side that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top and black and purple bandages on her forearms. Her pants were black and had patches of purple clothe, her eyes were closed.

Rain stared at her for a few minutes, trying to think of where he saw her before, but nothing came to mind. He stood up very quietly and walked over to the door he thought was the bedroom door to the hall to get out.

"Where exactly are you going?" he heard a womans voice coming from beside him. He had his hand on the door knob, and looked to see who was there. Machika was standing in a door way, staring at him with an evil glare.

"Oh, Hi. Good afternoon. And...Goodbye!" He opened the door, started running, and ran straight into a sink. Machika grabbed the back of his shirt threw him onto the toilet and threw a roll of toilet paper at him.

"Now, stay in there, I'm going to go to sleep, so don't even think about excaping before wake up. We'll settle things then." Machika said, putting a chair to the door.

The girl on the window had been listening the whole time, waiting for the moment she would be called. Machika turned and noticed her, she turned her head away and walked over to the bed. She started to get ready for bed when the girl in the window started talking.

"When do you think this will all turn out alright?"

"Excuse me?" Machika asked, offended.

"No matter what happens, a being that lives forever will always be followed with pain and death, so what makes you think it will all turn out alright? How are you even planning on killing him? Your just a child, there is no way you can kill something thats indestructable."

Machika stared at the ground, Rain listened intently. "I am not a child. People think I can't take care of myself, but I can, I'm an adult." She stood up and pointed to herself, grinning.

"How old are you?" Rain asked.

"I'm 14! There is nothing I can do by myself!" Machika said proudly. She looked over at the girl on the window sill. "I bet that your not even 15 yourself missy! So how old are both of you?"

"I am...624 years old." Rain said.

"I prefer not to disclose that information-" She was interupted by the other girl walking into the room.

"She's eight hundred and forty three." She exclaimed carrying a pile of blankets and food.

"Dagger!" The girl yelled at Dagger.

"I see no reason why we have to hide our age, I mean, it is just a meaningless number." Dagger said simply, setting the stuff beside the bed.

"Both of your birthday cakes must look like inferno's! Do you celebrate your birthday with your grandchildren's grandchildren? You guys must have a blast! And what a hell of a lineage" Machika teased. "Adding up your years must be a pain in the butt..."

"When you have nothing else to do..." Rain ended, in a simple tone. "I don't need to count up my years. I don't give a shit since I'll be living forever."

Dagger and the girl in the window had been patient during there little chat, but Dagger was getting annoyed and the girl in the window was getting bored just sitting there(a/n thats not good).

"Thats not fair!" Machika shouted. "Why...why do people like you exist? WHO DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE FOREVER? I wish he was still alive! Why you! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Who is he?" Methuselah asked. The girl on the window sill fell to the floor. "What was that?"

"Just me." the girl said.

"The he is my grandfather, Zol the Grim Reaper. My real name is Machika Balfaltin." Machika explained tears streaming down her face.

"Machika...your grandfather...was like a sword whipping through the wind." Methuselah said. "I remember him well. He left only a glimmer of his brilliance. But eventually...everyone must leave this Earth...at a speed that I can't keep up with. Living for an eternity...is like not living at all."

"True. But if you find the right people, its always worth it." the girl from the window said. "Rain."

Rain was surprised, he had not told that girl his name, but yet, she knew his real name.

"Well, since one person knows me, I might as well introduce myself to the other two." Rain said. "I am Rain Jewlitt."

"Shenron, a word." Dagger said pointing to the hall.

"Fine." Shenron said shrugging her shoulders and started crawling across the floor."Packu!"

They got into the hall, when Dagger turned around to face her. "Shenron, I think we should pick one of them and stay with them, since we do know the story. I just wish Liz-dono wouldn't have sent us without telling us."

"I think I should take Rain," Shenron said.

"Ya, you both have alot in common, I think thats a good idea."

"Exactly...HEY!" Shenron said knocking her on the head.

"You hit me again and I will cut off that hand." Dagger said, flames emmiting from her eyes.

"Ehhehe..."

"Come on, lets go." Dagger said. Walking out of the front door.

"But I'm going to miss my favorite part!" Shenron pouted, following behind.

* * *

Shenron-puppy: MAHAHA! I am DONE! MAHAHA!

Dagger-kitty: yup, finally finished, I love leavign it off.

Shenron-puppy: PACKU!

Raven: Bark!

Dagger-kitty: But ya, I'm glad if you enjoyed it but please R&R.

Raven: Good bye people.

Shenron-puppy: I...hate...Androids...


	3. The Doctor

Shenron-puppy: Yoha guys! Sorry its been awhile since I updated Immortal Rain, They Were Banished, but I am now, so YAY ME!

Dagger-kitty: Wee hoo, I get to be along for this weird ride, this will get very interesting.

Raven: Hello people!

Shenron-puppy: WEE! BOREDOM! IT SUCKS!

Dagger-kitty: Lets just get on with it.

Shenron-puppy: Fine...I shall make the pop can do the disclaimer!

Pop can: We do not own any of the charactors of Immortal Rain, or the show itself. And Dagger is an idgit.

Dagger-kitty: SHENRON!

Shenron-puppy: It wasn't me! It was the pop can!...Don't hurt me!

Raven: Idgit?

Shenron-puppy: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! .: gets hit by randomly flying objects that Dagger is throwing :. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gun shots rang through the house, holes appearing in the door. Someone on the outside of the door kicked it open, knocking it off its hinges. Schroeder and his gang ran in, searching the room.

"What? They're not here!" Schroeder was getting mad, his bounty was disappearing in front of him.

"Uh, Shroeder? Look." one of his junkies said, pointing to something. Rain was standing in a flower pot holding tree branches, acting like a garden tree.

"Grrr...ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's a garden tree." a woman answered from the doorway. "Oh, and you might want to look up."

Schroeder, being stupid, looked above him, and Machika came down right on his face. She grabbed Rain and started running, dragging him behind her. They ran through the machinery room, trying to get away from Shcroeder.

Shenron just stood there while they all ran past her. Then walked outside.

-Near the doctors house-

Rain was walking down the hallway to the doctors door with Machika in his arms, when he stopped and turned.

"I know you two are there, so just come on out." Rain yelled into the darkness. Dagger and Shenron walked out of the darkness, pouting because their "Good" hiding place against a wall was spoiled. Rain kept walking, knowing that those two were no threat. Dagger glared at Shenron, and Shenron put her hands up, covering her head.

"DON'T HURT ME!" she yelled. Dagger rolled her eyes and shook her head, following Rain. Shenron ran after her. Rain burst into the doctors room, Machika in his arms.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! ARE YOU HERE!" Rain yelled. The doctor was sitting in his chair, eating his dinner.

"Huh?" He said, looking up to find Methuselah standing infront of him. "Well, if it isn't Methuselah! Long time no see. So, you've finally decided to let me examine you, eh?"

"Not me, idiot." Rain said, sounding annoyed. "I want you to help this girl."

Rain set her down on a bed. "hmm...Who's this? She's a cutie!"

"Yeah, yeah, just examine her." Rain said

"It's rare that you ask me for a favor." the docter said, looking over Machika. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"I trust your skills."

"OOOOOOOOO! FUZZY!" Shenron said, looking at the doctors crazy experiments.

"Don't touch them, some might bite." Dagger said. Shenron, ignoring the warning, started petting one. It bit her.

"Look, I think it likes me!" Shenron said, petting it with the hand that wasn't bitten. Dagger shook her head.

"Don't worry Rain, her life isn't in danger. Shes a strong girl." the doctor said, with Shenron and Dagger bickering in the background. Rain looked relieved. "The ice is starting to melt. They're based on plants or animals. They mean no harm, but...soon they will awaken...all the fallen angels."

"Still, I have to go. I've been waiting 600 years. His birthday is near." Rain said.

"Do you really believe it? Y'think he'll be reborn?"

"Listen...when that girl awakens, tell her thank you...for calling my name."

"Where are you going?" Shenron asked, the snake thing that bit her around her neck sleeping.

"Why are you following me?" Rain asked, looking straight ahead.

"Dagger told me to!" Shenron said, following at a respected distance behind him.

* * *

Shenron-puppy: sorry it took so long, but I was having really bad writers block, and the reason I skipped parts was because most of you know what happens there, and I really didn't want to write that part. It would have been boring.

Dagger-kitty: Yes, and I am writing the Constantine right now, so she just has two fics to worry about now.

Shenron-puppy: YES! And I also had to go to a camp called BSI for two weeks as well, so that put a damper on it as well.

Dagger-kitty: Yes and Shenron-puppy promises to make the next one longer, right?

Shenron-puppy: The androids say yes!


	4. The Mysterious Ayla

Shenron-puppy: Yoha and welcome to- .: gets hit with a metal pole :.

Dagger-kitty: Hey, welcome to the fourth chapter guys. .: leans against metal pole :.

Shenron-puppy: That kinda hurt.

Dagger-kitty: Kinda? KINDA!

Shenron-puppy: yup.

Dager-kitty: .: Hits Shenron in the head with the metal pole again :. Did that Kinda hurt! Anyway, since whenever random objects say the disclaimer, it always says something bad about me, I will do it. We don't own anything that has anything to do with anything.

Shenron-puppy: I think I have a concusion. .: wipes blood off of her face :. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 4

Machika stood in front of her grand fathers grave, a sad sortof look on her face, and Dagger standing right behind her.

"Grandfather...I have to go. But I must know...what is his fate that prevented from you capturing him?" Machika asked the grave. "What did you really think of the man you couldn't defeat?"

Kiki rubbed against Machika's leg and meowed. Dagger rolled her eyes, very impatient to get going.

"Oh! Where did you come from? Did you follw me?" Machika asked picking it up. "How sweet, you want to join me?"

"So what am I? A tofu burger?" Dagger asked rudely.

"Alright, you want to join US?" It jumped onto Machika's shoulder. "Then LETS GO!" And she started running off into the sun, Dagger following closely behind.

* * *

"Please, let us go! I don't have time for this!" Machika said, landing on the ground beside Kiki.

"Come on, lets just forget the bitches! They ain't worth the bounty!" the woman yelled.

"No can do! This flat chested bitch just kicked me in the face! Shes not getting away so ea-" he was interupted by Machika's foot kicking him yet again.

"Who...you callin-" she stared beating on them. "Aren't you even going to try to help!" Machika yelled at Dagger who was just sitting on a crate watching.

"I tend to just sit on the side lines. Shenrons normally the strength." Dagger said in a rather bored tone. The woman drew out a gun.

"Listen up you little slut!" she yelled, gun at the ready. Kiki bit her. "YAAHHH! WHAT IS IT!"

Ayla came up on a bike, looking detrmined. "Hurry! Get on!"

"And you are...?"

"No time! Hurry!" Machika jumped on forgetting about Dagger, but once she did, she was rather happy to be rid of her.

"Yay! You saved me! Hey...thanks!" Machika siad, more that happy to be away from those people and the annoyance of Dagger.

"Save the thanks when we're safe. This...is my first time on a bike."

"Huh?" Machika said, just before the bike crashed. Dagger came walking up to the crash.

"I seriously don't see why you thought you could escape me. Exspecially with miss Ayla driving." Dagger said pointing to the woman who saved Machika.

* * *

They finally got somewhere safe, and they all sat down for food at the restraunt.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at driving." Ayla said, bowing her head.

"You don't say...still I owe you." Machika said, stuffing her face. She looked over to Dagger, "So do you two know each other?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen her in my life." Ayla admitted truthfully.

"First I've seen her too." Dagger exclaimed, alittle nervous in case she didn't talk fast enough.

"But you know her name...and you spoke as if you knew her," Machika said, alittle confused.

"When did I ever say her name? And I haven't even met this woman!" Dagger said, alittle annoyed that she was being questioned.

"Thats true I did hear you say my first name." Ayla said, taking Machika's side.

"What is this? An intarigation?" Dagger said defencively, but Machika looked at her unconvinced.

"Since she isn't going to talk, I actually had an ulterior motive. I would like your help." Ayla said.

"Help?" Machika asked, her mouth stuffed with food again, and Dagger took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, there is an underground auction in that masion over there. They use the festival as a cover. They sell everthing from contraband to rare animals...along with treasures from all over the world." Ayla explained, keeping Machika's attention, while boring Dagger. "And the main attraction this yearis...the immortal wanted man Methuselah!" Machika fell off her chair, Dagger took another sip of coffee. "...What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh...nothing." Machika said. _That guy got captured again? He's categorized as a rare animal!_ Machika thought to herself as she was getting up.

"Well, lets go to that auction then. I see no reason why we shouldn't, do you Machika?"

"Then you'll help!" Ayla asked happily.

"Ofcourse!" Machika said, alittle surprised that Dagger was helping someone. "But, I'm penniless."

"Oh, don't worry, you guys don't look rich!" Ayla said polietly. "I really need him...for the secret for immortality."

* * *

The three got to the auction to find a big croud gathered. Ayla was in a stunning black dress, Dagger was in a very gorgeous lookin black dress as well that went to her shins, and Machika was wearing a tux. _Why do I have to be the escort? I wanted to wear a dress...not a tux!_

"Man your lucky, I would have rather worn the tux. But your the one with short hair, and hardly any chest." Dagger said as if she had read Machika's mind. Machika walked over to the world map while Ayla went and socialized. Dagger survaid the building, finding ever exit, window, and distraction she could. She wasn't going to mess up when they were just in the first book. She saw Sharem immediately, and then she started looking for Shenron, Rain was here, which meant that Shenron should be there, otherwise she was going to get it when Dagger found her.

The announcer started talking, so Dagger went and found Machika and Ayla, and they took their seats.

"Let the auction commence!"

"Is that really methuselah? Hes much different than I imagined." Ayla said, staring at Rain.

"Hes the real thing alright." Machika said, Ayla looked confused behind her, and Dagger just looked on with her average bored look.

-Shenron-

_Stupid little...think they're just so tough...I should've seen it coming..._ "THEY ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND OUT WHERE HE IS!" Shenron yelled in the middle of a busy street, right underneath the masion that held the auction. "I can't believe I was knocked out and slept for half a day! That kinda hurt too." Shenron rubbed her head from where the metal pipe and bullet had hit her head. _Oh well, I'm sure I'll find him. If not, there will be worse things in my future._ Shenron saw Dagger in her minds eye with murder on her face. "Who am I kidding, he could be anywhere."

Shenron started to hear booing coming from the masion. She smacked her head, remembering the book. _I forgot that this is a book, man, it all seems so real._ She jumped up into the tree and onto the glass of the sky light. She was relieved to find that Methuselah was inside. _No beatings for me thank goodness._ She sighed a greatful sigh, and looked around for Dagger and Machika. She found Machika instantly, for she was down in the ring fighting Sharem. _This is perfect, it seems to be following the book at least a little bit. _Sharem slammed her foot down on Machika's shoulder. _Its now or never._

"LETS GO!" Shenron jumped through the glass down into the building. She landed on the stage, beat the hell out of anyone who was on it, grabbed Rain, jumped down, grabbed Machika, and jumped back up out of the building. "That was a close one, I didn't think I would beable to make the jump, but yay for me!" Shenron said. Then she was tackled by Dagger who had come p throught the skylight just then.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dagger started beating on Shenron. Rain broke the chains with his teeth.

"Good thing we escaped, that woman was about to kick some ass!" Rain said as the chains fell off his wrist. Machika's eyes started tearing up.

"I wanted to get you on my own. So disappointing," Machika rubbed her eyes, and Rain patted her head, but she slapped it away. Rain smiled down at her.

"Machika!" Ayla yelled up into the tree. Dagger quit beating on Shenron, and looked down. "Over here!"

They all dropped out of the tree, and landed by the cart thing. Ayla started to get onto the drivers seat, but Dagger stopped her. "I think you should sit in back, and let us drive."

Shenron jumped into the drivers seat, and smiled.

* * *

Shenron-puppy: This is my stupidity, how did you guys like this chapter? The concussion scrambled a few things up in my brain.

Dagger-kitty: You should get over it, its just a concussion.

Shenron-puppy: Your right...I should celebrate! Schools about to start!

Dagger-kitty: Why celebrate?

Shenron-puppy: I told you it scrambled some things in my brain.

Dagger-kitty: Yes, well, please reveiw.

Shenron-puppy: And remember, beware of the androids...


End file.
